


Unexpected [Chris Schistad + Evak]

by tommeraas



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommeraas/pseuds/tommeraas
Summary: Chris and Isak are roommates and Chris is used to Even always being over but one day something unexpected happens and it changes Chris' feelings.





	

"Isak, I-" Chris said as he opened the door to Isak's room but quickly went quiet and turned around.

It wasn't the first time he had walked into his roommates room when he had sex with his boyfriend, Even, so it didn't surprise any of them. Chris sometimes thought about how he should knock before entering Isak's room but if he didn't want him to storm into his room he should lock the door.

"You can turn around now" Even chuckled and Chris did as he was told. He looked at Isak who's face was red and he was biting his lip nervously. He tried to avoid eye contact as he looked down on the covers pulled up over them.

Even had a goofy smile on his lips. He were used to Chris walking in on them and it wasn't like he hadn't already seen everything. This time wasn't even close to him seeing more than Even's butt.

"Seriously!?" Chris groaned. "Lock the door for fuck sake!" he looked at Even who raised his eyebrows and the goofy smile turned into a small smirk on his lips, making Chris confused.

"You're starting to make it seem like you want to join us since you never learn how to knock on the door" Even suddenly said and both Isak and Chris looked at him in surprise.

Chris didn't know what to respond. He had never had the thought of ever being with a guy before, even less more joining two guys having sex. Did he even want to have sex with his roommate? But something about the thought made him curious.

To his surprise he didn't hate the idea. He got curious about the idea and the more he thought about having a threesome with Isak and Even he could feel a boner starting to grow in his pants.

"Even?" Isak nervously asked and Even turned to face him. They looked at each other before Isak nodded slightly and Even gave him a quick kiss on his lips before he got up from bed and made his way towards Chris.

Chris could feel his heart beat faster as Even grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. He stared at Isak who moved closer to him and he stroked his hand down his shirt before he slowly pulled it off.

"Relax" Even whispered, who now where behind him and gave him gentle kisses down his neck and shoulder.

Isak smirked slightly as he made his way down to his pants and without hesitation Chris pulled off his jeans quickly and even though he was nervous, the idea of them kissing and touching him made him even more turned on.

Even slowly put Chris down on the bed and looked over at Isak. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before he slowly pulled away and soon Even's lips met with Chris'.

Chris was eager and kissed back as he ran his hands through Even's hair and deepend the kiss. At the same time he felt someone else's touch down his stomach and down to his boxers. He felt them being pulled down and he let out a small moan against Even's lips as Isak took him into his mouth.

Isak were good with his mouth and Chris' had a hard time focusing on Even's lips as he felt Isak's tongue swirl around his tip and he threw his head back and let out load moans of pleasure.

It was different because he had never been with a guy before, and more less two guys, but he had never before been feeling like this with a girl. No girl had ever made him feel so eager for more. No girl had ever made him feel so special. 

Chris suddenly felt the urge to give something back to them, and since he wasn't very familiar with gay sex, he thought about giving Even a handjob, because how hard could it be to jerk someone else off? It's not like he had never been doing it to himself and what's the different to do it to someone else? 

He moved his hand down Even's stomach, pressing his lips against his before taking his hard member into his hand. He started pumping him slowly and when Even let out small moans of pleasure against his lips he quickended his phase. 

It was hard to focus with Isak's lips still around him and Even's lips on his. He liked the feeling, from both of them. He also liked the sound of Even's moans and the ticklish feeling against his skin. 

Just a few minutes after that Chris came down Isak's throat and Even in Chris' hand. Both were breathing heavily and looked at each other before they turned to Isak. 

Isak, he looked so sweet and innocent. Never did Chris think he would be so good at giving someone a blowjob, nor that he would be up for a threesome. But as he slowly laid himself down on the bed, Chris felt the urge to give even more. 

Chris liked to give other people pleasure and he was lying to himself if he said he had never thought about doing something to Isak before. He might have had a small crush on him but he never thought about making a move.

But this time he was allowed to and he wouldn't turn that down. He made his way over to him and gently took his member in his. He started pumping it slowly before he wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking slightly, before taking all of him into his mouth. He started bobbing his head and still kept his eyes locked with Isak's innocent ones. 

"It feels so good" Isak moaned out and threw his head back in pleasure, breaking their eye contact.

Even was beside Isak and he gave him a quick kiss on his lips before he started to play with his nipples. He twisted on them gently and swirled his tongue around them. Chris figured it most be a weak spot for him because it didn't take long for Isak to come after that. 

All three of them collapsed on the bed beside each other, with Isak in the middle. Chris closed his eyes and was breathing heavily. He smiled for himself before he looked over at Isak and Even. 

Isak cuddled up by Chris' side and Even wrapped his arms around him from behind, giving him a small kiss on his neck.

Chris' couldn't believe that he ended up in a threesome with two guys and now he were cuddling with them. It was quite, unexpected, he would say, but nothing he wouldn't do again.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks but I just wrote this because I couldn't choose if I wanted to write Chrisak or Evak and decided to put them together so I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
